don't take him away
by n3th3rvlnd
Summary: some....wanna take fuji away from tezuka .found out ! pairing :t/f
1.

Chapter 3: I'm proud of you

Disclaimers: Not belong to me! Or you could say that they belong to me in my dream.

Author's notes: Sorry!!!!*blush* I don't know that I had put tick on my not accept anonymous review. Oh my God ! What have I done? That stupid me! Sorry.......! But I already Get rid of it. So please review! ^v^ Thanks to forgive my stupid ness.*bow bow*

Warnings:.............................................-_-;

______________________________________________________________________

" Please! Don't take him away from me!" Tezuka shouted inside his mind and he runned away from the class room that he had been teaching. The whole world like dancing in front of him and he almost knocked by a car. But he still running, leaving the driver cursed him from behind. 

-

"I hope you will die soon after what have you done to me!" The driver cursed from behind.

-

After he searched for the whole hospital, at last he found his angle that been sat down on the hospital's bench while he was searched for him. 

When he reached there, he found that Fuji was smiling to him with his always smile. Tezuka felt relieved now.

-

"Tezuka-sensei, how are you?"

-

"......."He feit that he was a stupid because the person, who drives him to crazy was sitting at here relaxing.

"And how was your condition?"

-

"......." Suddenly his face changed to serious.

"I......I felt.. mi...miserable, Tezuka." Tezuka could feel that his body was trembling while he listen to Fuji words. 

"When I was a child, I always liked to play at the yard, I could feel the wind blew through my hair. And I think that I could fly to the sky someday." He continued.

"But now.... don't said I wanted to fly! Said I wanted to walk had become a difficult thing for me. Why God so cruel to me? God not only took away my wings but also took away my legs!"

"How could I touch the sky whenever I couldn't touch the ground?" He whispered.

-

"........" Tezuka couldn't find any word to consoled him.

when Tezuka touched the prodigy's hand, he felt the tears begun to wetting his own hand and he raised his hands on the prodigy's both cheeks and he kissed him on his lips.

-

"......Tezuka-kun you still not changed at all till now." He saw the prodigy smiled like always.

Then he hugged the prodigy in his embrace. _You remembered about me_?

_____________________________________________

**** The next day****

The next day when he reached at the hospital, he received a letter from the doctor. He only received the letter quietly then sat down on the bench he sat yesterday but he didn't open the letter, cause he known that he must find many courage to open it. When he opened and read it, suddenly a water dropped on his hand, he though that gonna be raining soon but when he saw the sky, it was a sunny day.

Then he put his head down and he couldn't see anything with his blurry eyes. But suddenly he smiled and murmured : " Yes, I'm proud of you, Fuji." And he walked away leaving the letter flew away with the wind.

_ Dear my first love,_

_When you received my letter, I know you will went to everywhere to searched for me. But let me told you something, I already disappeared from the world we used to share to each other. But don't felt sad for me, because I went to the world I wished to. And you will join me someday, right? Now you must be really proud of me. I wanted you always smiles to the sky because I will always smiles to you from here. At last I could fulfill my wish. I felt grateful for it. You too, right? _

_ Bye, Tezuka Kunimitsu._

_ Fuji Syusuke _

Tezuka disappeared after received the letter two days ago. No body could find out where he is till now. And many people that he went back to his own homeland. But nobody know, right?

Maybe he reunited with his beloved in somewhere, at last they didn't find out the reason. It became a hearsay and after that disappeared like the wind.

;TBC;

..............................................* the author already gone away and only left a note that written "sorry" in it* ^v^ plus don't kill me *bow* 

only that, because the author also disappeared like the wind. 


	2. Default Chapter

Don't take him away  
  
Disclaimers: POT not belongs to me. They all belong to Takeshi Konomi- sensei.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so if the story have many grammars mistake, don't blame me ^v^, plz forgive me. First of all, I want to say thank you to sTrAwBerRyfAnsz(sensei). If you didn't gave me your truly very helpful explanation, I can't present my story to all of you now. Thank you *bow*.  
  
Okay we begin the story.  
  
Fuji shuusuke (18) was a student at that time. He's a clever student and also an imaginative person. This entire story began at that time, precious time that we want to make it stop, so all of us can stay forever at that moment. Precious moments that only happened once time in our live. Only one.same with Tezuka Kunimitsu(23) he will never forget about that.  
  
The school's bell just rang, means the student could moved their legs from annoying seat at their classroom.  
  
"Fuji, you want to print you're your assignment, right?" Eiji said in hurried tone.  
  
"Ha? Aa. I must go to the computer room now." ^_^ still smile like always.  
  
"What are you waiting for? It's already too late for you to get one computer!"  
  
"I know that! Ja-ne, Eiji" ^_^  
  
"Fiuh! Sometimes you make me worried for you Fuji." Smile with worried face.  
  
*computer room*  
  
"Eiji was right. But I still can got one computer that nobody use. How lucky I am." ^_^  
  
fuji tried to print the assignment but at that time he saw a man went to the printer and turned off the printer. Fuji felt very annoyed because he already erased all the assignment's data. He thinks he already printed the assignment but he was wrong. Quickly he went to the computer desk.  
  
"What are you think you are doing at? You make me lost all my data!" Fuji yelled.  
  
"Hu-uh? You were printing? Gomen ne." with friendly tone.  
  
"Eh? ...aa.." Fuji confused.  
  
"But..." Consider about something. 


	3. first kiss

***continue*****  
  
Chapter 2: first kiss  
  
Disclaimers: POT not belong to me (what a pity) BUT! This fiction belongs to me to present it to all of you. ^_^  
  
"Eh....?" More confused face.  
  
"Actually we run off the papers."  
  
"Ok, at last, I have papers for me to print so will you turn on the computer, plz?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't."  
  
"Huh? Why? You are the one, who turn it off now you said you can't?"  
  
"Actually I can, but the printer can't."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Because the printer already had problem since this morning."  
  
Fuji felt a big stone fell down onto his head. Suddenly he felt curious and one question appeared in his head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the new teacher here and my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you." He smiles, a friendly smile.  
  
Fuji just stunned at where he stands with opened mouth.  
  
Ok, at last Fuji got B for his literature assignment. Actually he can got A but too bad, its all the printer wrong. He felt annoyed with the new teacher, because the new teacher was his new literature teacher. He repeats all the time: it was the printer wrong, not the teacher. But he just can't erase the annoyed feeling.  
  
------Tezuka POV----  
  
Tezuka was very happy because he can met Fuji again although Fuji was very annoyed (poor Tezuka, he don't know that Fuji was annoyed) Tezuka was sure that Fuji will realize it very soon that Fuji was his first love.  
  
He still remembers when Fuji was 5 years old and he was 10 years old. He can't forget the moment when his lip touch Fuji's lip, he may stay forever in that moment. Sometimes he found something funny about their first kiss; he just can't help to laugh because the funniest thing at that moment was Fuji expression. The same expression appeared when he felt confused at the computer room. Actually he lied to Fuji about the computer, he just likes to make him confused because at that time, only him can change Fuji expression. (How sweet ^_^)  
  
The next day, when Tezuka went in the class room, he realized a pair of blue orbs was starring at him, he found no friendly smile at there, he felt strange. When it was break time, all female students stand outside the class room to see their handsome new teacher. But Tezuka seem no care about that, the only thing he cares was his prodigy, the strange attitude.  
Day passed by day, and now he can only felt annoyed with Fuji acts lately. Fuji always smiles with other students, but the expression changed when he met Tezuka. Maybe Tezuka was right that only he can change Fuji expression. Maybe that was nota bad idea. But he just can't stand it anymore! He makes Fuji annoyed just because he wants Fuji remembers about him not this one. If Fuji goes on like that, maybe Tezuka will find a way to end his own life.  
  
But of course this fiction won't goes on like this. Because: suddenly Fuji smiles with him. Maybe for everyone that means nothing at all but to him that means a lot and he can't describe it with words. He loves this smile, because it was different from other smiles. He thinks: maybe Fuji already remembers who was he, and he felt happy about it.  
He don't know what the meaning of this smile, if he know, he prefers annoyed from Fuji then this smile. It was a meaningful smile to him. But who knows, that feeling can't stay forever and it changes anytime. And who knows that blithe feeling will change into the feeling you hate most: the worst feeling in your life. Of course it happens to Tezuka, when he received a new that said Fuji had an accident when he went home yesterday. Yesterday was his happiest day when Fuji gave him a smile. Who knows it will turn into that way.blithe  
  
TBC Plzzz review .sorry if the story not a good story but I already try my best, so plzzz review. ^_^ thank you. 


End file.
